Guests
The hosts frequently invite friends, writers, artists, entertainers, and others who are enthusiastic to talk about films to be featured guests on episodes of the podcast. Alphabetically, the following people have made guest appearances on Blank Check. Featured Guests List [[Demi Adejuyigbe|'Demi Adejuyigbe']] * #135 Zero Dark Thirty * #248 Stop Making Sense [[Lux Alptraum|'Lux Alptraum']] * #130 Point Break [[JD Amato|'J.D. Amato']] * #020 Digital Filmmaking - Attack Of The Podcast * #057 Speed Racer * #102 War of the Worlds * #148 Starship Troopers * #183 Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk * Patreon: Corpse Bride * #233 My Neighbor Totoro [[Miriam Bale|'Miriam Bale']] * #145 Basic Instinct [[Sarah-Violet Bliss|'Sarah-Violet Bliss']] * #191 It's Complicated [[Jamelle Bouie|'Jamelle Bouie']] * #223 Ali * Patreon: Black Panther [[Jonathan Braylock|'Jonathan Braylock']] * #030 The Clone Wars Animated Series - Revenge Of The Podcast * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood [[Rebecca Bulnes|'Rebecca Bulnes']] * #196 Beetlejuice [[Chris Cabin|'Chris Cabin']] * #219 Manhunter [[Michael Cerveris|'Michael Cerveris']] * #209 Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street [[Justin Charity|'Justin Charity']] * #235 Porco Rosso [[K. Austin Collins|'K. Austin Collins']] * #198 Batman [[Valorie Curry|'Valorie Curry']] * #153 Terms of Endearment [[Mike Drucker|'Mike Drucker']] * #027 The Jedi Order - Revenge Of The Podcast [[Rebecca Drysdale|'Rebecca Drysdale']] * #164 The Incredibles [[Bilge Ebiri|'Bilge Ebiri']] * #124 Dunkirk * #229 Blackhat [[David Ehrlich|'David Ehrlich']] * #045 The Village * #104 Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * #177 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon * Patreon: Guardians of the Galaxy * #238 Howl's Moving Castle [[Morgan Evans|'Morgan Evans']] * #017 Count Dooku - Attack Of The Podcast [[Angela Ferraguto|'Angela Ferraguto']] * #162 Josie and the Pussycats * Patreon: What Men Want * #250 The Rise of Skywalker * #251 Married to the Mob [[Bobby Finger|'Bobby Finger']] * #058 Cloud Atlas * #189 Something's Gotta Give Jordan Fish * Patreon: Frankenweenie [[Caroline Framke|'Caroline Framke']] * #147 Showgirls * #234 Kiki's Delivery Service [[Jon Gabrus|'Jon Gabrus']] * #221 Heat [[Joe Garden|'Joe Garden']] * #105 The Adventures Of Tintin [[Chris Gethard|'Chris Gethard']] * #029 Our Performance Review 3.0 - Revenge Of The Podcast * #159 As Good As It Gets * #207 Big Fish [[Karen Han|'Karen Han']] * #132 The Weight of Water * #214 Dumbo Ramona Head * Patreon: Whisper of the Heart [[Dan Hernandez|'Dan Hernandez']] * #216 Pokemon: Detective Pikachu [[John Hodgman|'John Hodgman']] * #202 Ed Wood * Patreon: Avengers: Infinity War [[Fran Hoepfner|'Fran Hoepfner']] * #077 Aliens * #190 The Holiday * #227 Public Enemies [[Jordan Hoffman|'Jordan Hoffman']] * #129 Blue Steel * #246 Melvin and Howard [[James III|'James III']] * #049 After Earth * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood [[Andrew Jupin|'Andrew Jupin']] * #144 Total Recall [[Lola Kirke|'Lola Kirke']] * #188 What Women Want [[Diana Kolsky|'Diana Kolsky']] * #043 Signs [[Peter Labuza|'Peter Labuza']] * #176 Ride with the Devil [[Rachel Lang|'Rachel Lang']] * #016 Romance - Attack Of The Podcast * #086 Toruk: The First Flight [[Richard Lawson|'Richard Lawson']] * #046 Lady in the Water * #067 Vanilla Sky * #095 Saving Private Ryan * #133 K-19: The Widowmaker * #160 Spanglish * #193 Home Again * #212 Big Eyes * #253 Philadelphia [[Elena Lazic|'Elena Lazic']] * #187 The Parent Trap [[Mani Lazic|'Mani Lazic']] * #128 Near Dark * #187 The Parent Trap [[Jamie Lee|'Jamie Lee']] * #192 The Intern [[Andy Levy|'Andy Levy']] * #222 The Insider [[Shirley Li|'Shirley Li']] * #173 Sense and Sensibility * #241 Ponyo [[Jamie Loftus|'Jamie Loftus']] * #211 [[Dark Shadows |Dark Shadows''' ]] [[David Lowery|'''David Lowery]] * #205 Sleepy Hollow [[Griffin McElroy|'Griffin McElroy']] * #236 Princess Mononoke Justin McElroy * #245 Citizens Band/Last Embrace [[Murf Meyer|'Murf Meyer']] * #043 Signs [[Jerah Milligan|'Jerah Milligan']] * #101 The Terminal * #136 Detroit, with Black Men Can't Jump In Hollywood [[Chase Mitchell|'Chase Mitchell']] * #021 The Deleted Scenes - Attack Of The Podcast [[Layne Montgomery|'Layne Montgomery']] * #073 Roadies [[James Newman|'James Newman']] * #185 Space Jam [[Romilly Newman|'Romilly Newman']] * #126 The Devil Wears Prada * #166 Ratatouille [[Amy Nicholson|'Amy Nicholson']] * #115 Memento [[Matt Patches|'Matt Patches']] * #042 Unbreakable [[Louis Peitzman|'Louis Peitzman']] * #050 The Visit [[Alex Ross Perry|'Alex Ross Perry']] * #116 Insomnia * #149 Hollow Man * #181 Taking Woodstock * Patreon: March Madness 2019 Update 2 * #218 The Keep [[Connor Ratliff|'Connor Ratliff']] * #004 Commentary - The Phantom Podcast * #032 A Conversation With George Lucas - Revenge Of The Podcast [[David Rees|'David Rees']] * #097 A.I. Artificial Intelligence * #237 Spirited Away [[Joe Reid|'Joe Reid']] * #044 The First Annual Blank Check Awards * #096 The Second Annual Blank Check Awards * #146 The Third Annual Blank Check Awards * #204 The Fourth Annual Blank Check Awards * #255 The Fifth Annual Blank Check Awards [[Katey Rich|'Katey Rich']] * #041 The Sixth Sense * #082 Titanic - Part One * #083 Titanic - Part Two * #154 Broadcast News * #224 Collateral [[Joanna Robinson|'Joanna Robinson']] * #098 Minority Report [[Sam Rogal|'Sam Rogal']] * #079 Terminator 2: Judgement Day [[Matt Rogers|'Matt Rogers']] * #179 Brokeback Mountain [[Josh Ruben|'Josh Ruben']] * #078 The Abyss [[Mike Ryan|'Mike Ryan']] * #031 More Deleted Scenes - Revenge Of The Podcast [[Stephen Sajdak|'Stephen Sajdak']] * #144 Total Recall [[Benji Samit|'Benji Samit']] * #216 Pokemon: Detective Pikachu [[Rachel Sanders|'Rachel Sanders']] * #076 The Terminator [[Sonia Saraiya|'Sonia Saraiya']] * #028 A Broken Heart - Revenge Of The Podcast * #134 The Hurt Locker [[Paul Scheer|'Paul Scheer']] * #151 Running Scared [[Peter Serafinowicz|'Peter Serafinowicz']] * #122 Talking Maul Live @ DCM19 [[Joey Sims|'Joey Sims']] * #138 Lost In Space * #166 Ratatouille [[Matt Singer|'Matt Singer']] * #206 Planet of the Apes [[Seaton Smith|'Seaton Smith']] * #048 The Last Airbender [[Emma Stefansky|'Emma Stefansky']] * #132 The Weight of Water * #213 Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children [[Dana Stevens|'Dana Stevens']] * #220 The Last of the Mohicans [[Eric Szyszka|'Eric Szyszka']] * #219 Manhunter [[Ray Tintori|'Ray Tintori']] * #182 Life of Pi [[Paul F. Tompkins|'Paul F. Tompkins']] * #203 Mars Attacks! [[Julio Torres|'Julio Torres']] * #199 Edward Scissorhands [[John Trowbridge|'John Trowbridge']] * #068 Denim Invasion, Live @ DCM18 [[Emily VanDerWerff|'Emily VanDerWerff']] * #103 Munich * #210 Alice in Wonderland * #252 Silence of the Lambs [[Pilot Viruet|'Pilot Viruet']] * #038 The Podcast Holiday Special (Star Wars Holiday Special) * #106 War Horse * #208 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory [[Lulu Wang|'Lulu Wang']] * #231 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind [[Chris Weitz|'Chris Weitz']] * #180 Lust, Caution [[Alison Willmore|'Alison Willmore']] * #118 The Prestige * #172 Eat Drink Man Woman [[Bowen Yang|'Bowen Yang']] * #179 Brokeback Mountain [[Emily Yoshida|'Emily Yoshida']] * #039 The Podcast Reawakens (The Force Awakens) * #057 Speed Racer * #082 Titanic - Part One * #083 Titanic - Part Two * #131 Strange Days * #150 Elle * #175 The Ice Storm * #201 Batman Returns * #232 Castle in the Sky [[Esther Zuckerman|'Esther Zuckerman']] * #072 Aloha * #157 I'll Do Anything * #158 I'll Do Anything: The Musical Cut __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guests Category:Reference